


When Words Fail

by Ruby__Nation



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Slight Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby__Nation/pseuds/Ruby__Nation
Summary: Who said running away from your problems couldn’t solve them? Well, Bucky sure didn’t seem to appreciate your lack of communication...





	When Words Fail

**Author's Note:**

> Moving some fics from my tumblr bc obvious reasons. As of 12/21/18 I've been on hiatus for about 2ish months I think??? Ya'know, school and shit has control of all my time. Idk how exactly ao3 works so this will be an interesting transition ig. If y'all enjoy the story that's lit, lmk what you think.  
> Danke Shön  
> -Nation

Landing the job as Steve Rogers, Captain America himself's, assistant was the best thing to ever happen to you. Sure, you couldn’t tell anyone the details of your job...actually you couldn’t tell anyone anything about your job, not even where you work. Even your parents think you’re a secretary at a law firm. While it is technically true helping “justice” thrive is the main component of what you do, the person you work for just happens to literally be the picture that shows up next to said word in the dictionary-which Tony and Clint had a hay day trolling Cap about. Tony was already designing prototypes of merch to market globally before Pepper got wind of his scheme and put a stop to the nonsense. You still have one of the earlier designed shirts though, which you will treasure forever and never tell Steve you have it.

Other than the secrecy(and occasional explosion in the lab) this job has been a life saver. You had met Natasha at a local animal shelter you were volunteering at and you both hit it off right away. She became a close friend and when Tony decided that Steve needed someone who understood technology and could shoulder some of Cap’s less harrowing responsibilities, Nat recommended you. Whether or not you met all of the qualifications at the time is up for debate but something tells you that Natasha might have been...persuasive. In no time you were part of the team, well, not the actual Avengers team-you had the agility and balance of a newborn foal. Nonetheless that didn’t mean they treated you any differently, they were basically family at this point. 

Most of your job was scheduling Steve’s meetings and making sure his week went smoothly in terms of day to day itinerary. Another, separate, part of your job was following the super soldier around and making sure he had everything he needed; especially helping him deal with the ever increasing Stark tech throughout the tower. Tony didn’t seem to understand that if he kept modifying and changing the coffee machine and every other damn appliance in the building that Steve was never going to be able to make himself a cup of coffee without destroying the whole kitchen. Thus, you had to be on electronics duty if Steve ever needed assistance. 

Because of all the hands on work you did, and the constant necessity for smooth communication, you were almost always hovering near the Captain, which neither of you minded. It was part of being an assistant, and most of the time you worked on your tablet, and when there was a null in work you enjoyed conversing with any nearby members of the team. All in all, a pretty sweet gig for someone who always needed to be doing something, like you.

The only problem with your around the clock surveillance of the blonde haired hero was that where Steve was, inevitably his newly found, brainwashed until a few months ago, best pal, James Buchanan Barnes; “Bucky”. It has been some time since Steve brought his wartime partner to join the team in the compound. Since then Bucky’s involvement with the team and the modern world in general has progressed astronomically. He used to be standoffish and only interacted with Steve on the rare occasion Bucky would leave his room. It had taken two months of the team supporting Cap and trying to include his war torn friend by helping them both adjust until he so much as sat at the dinner table with the group for weekly “family night” as Tony put it. It had taken even longer for Bucky to start having actual conversations with everyone, though.

Since you and Steve were constantly in proximity with each other you found yourself hanging around Bucky as much as he did. Whenever Cap persuaded Bucky to join him in the gym or watch a simple movie you were there too. Of course you and Steve had a close work relationship. After Nat he was one of your closest friends. He was easy to talk to and you felt like no one listened to you vent, as well as dole out sound advice to your problems without diminishing them like good ol’ Captain America did. Steve never made you feel unimportant or like just another laky when you worked for him, he treated you with respect and even though you kept up professional appearances around him during work hours your relationship was never awkward. If Steve and Bucky were watching a show together Steve always offered you to join them and wanted to hear your opinions. Sam sometimes teased him about mixing work and personal life but the big lug was a casual guy when he wasn’t on a mission; he didn’t want some unknown person hovering him all the time. You would normally join if you didn’t have other work to finish.

This exact teen is what caused you to oftentimes be the third wheel whenever Steve and Bucky hung out. He had actually warmed up to you a bit faster than the rest of the crew, due to you constantly surrounding Steve. You didn’t mind, at the time Bucky seemed like a kicked puppy and you just wanted to help Steve get his best friend back. At first Bucky had been wary of your constant presence, but eventually he adapted and actually started making small talk with you. The relief that filled Steve’s face every time Bucky came out of his room with no outside prompt or asked you a simple question was enough for you to start focusing some attention on Barnes. After all, it was your job to keep Steve’s life well maintained and happy, and Bucky being happy and social was a large part of relieving Steve’s stress. You knew Steve felt guilty for the torture Bucky went through, so you decided when you had off time that you would assist in Bucky’s transition into society. 

You started off slow; beginning easy conversations about mundane topics or showing Bucky a cute cat video anytime you spotted the super soldier had crept out of his room; anything to get him to trust you more. Once that trust was finally established you started actually going to his room with the intention of getting him out of it. You’ll never forget the first time you knocked on his door and seen the shocked expression on his face when he opened it and didn’t see the dorito like, masculine form he was expecting. There were ups and downs, times when he would immediately slam the door in your face or have a run in with a particular jarring piece of information and wouldn’t leave his room for days. It took time, but with the combination of Steve pushing him from the past and you pulling him into the future, Bucky started sulking less and smiling and joining you more and more. Your main goal had been to help both Steve get his friend back and help Bucky get his life back. What you hadn’t expected were the feelings you developed for your dorky friend.

Around the time it finally seemed like Bucky was ninety percent comfortable with being a part of society is when you began noticing things about the shaggy haired man. Like how he ran his hands through his hair when he was desperately trying to understand how the internet worked. Or how he would only give a smile that shows teeth when he thoroughly enjoyed something or felt completely at ease with his friends. Or how he could stare mesmerized by the simplest of things and not get bored. Or how his face would light up in pride when he got you or Steve to laugh at a movie he had picked out himself. Or, especially, how his gym shorts hugged his muscular thighs and thick ass, and the sinful faces he made when concentrating on lifting a strenuous amount of weight. All these things you were noticing were not normal friend things-you didn’t give two shits about how you looked when periodically helping Tony and Bruce in the lab or when spotting Sam and Nat in the gym. But as soon as Bucky walks in the room you have a panic attack trying to remember whether or not you applied mascara that day. 

This was a problem on numerous levels. One; Bucky was constantly around Steve, which in turn meant he was always around you, being a huge distraction. Two; even when Bucky wasn’t directly next to you he was taking up space in your head, being a huge distraction. Three; it was impossible to concentrate on assigning jets to hangers and all your other pressing tasks because BUCKY WAS A HUGE FUCKING DISTRACTION. The culprit in question did nothing to help the situation. His athletic choice of attire; tanks and T-shirts made of elastic fabric and gym shorts and joggers that made it obvious if it was laundry day… Not just his clothing, but whereas Bucky used to maintain a safe distance from you and the others it was soon revealed that Bucky likes to touch. It made you somewhat sad knowing the only kind of physical contact he got for years was pure torture and you knew he had come a long way since then. It was pretty obvious Bucky was touch deprived-as soon as he was comfortable being close again he was close. There was no simply standing or sitting next to Bucky. Either his legs were slung across your lap or his hand thoughtlessly played with the strands of your hair or he pulled you close so he could just feel your presence next to him.

Normally, you had no objection to platonic touches and friendly hugs from your friends but your heart leaped out of your chest when he so much as side hugged you. You knew there was nothing behind Bucky’s touches, he was honestly like that with everyone he considered a friend. Bucky had no secret intentions whatsoever, especially not for you. You were an assistant, not some hot superhero spy like Nat or Wanda; it wasn’t difficult to see the difference between you and all your Avengers teammates-including Bucky. Knowing that still didn’t make it any easier for you when he cuddled up next to you on the couch for a Parks and Rec marathon. It was getting to the point where you were almost scared to talk to him for fear he would catch on to your feelings. The last thing you wanted was to make him feel pressured or awkward when shooting you down, so you eliminated that possibility. For your sake and his, you decided to cease any alone time with Bucky, it’s not like he’d notice anyway. 

Instead of your designated spot on his right during “family movie night” you squeezed between Natasha and Vision. Bucky had sent you a questioning glance but he didn’t make a move to protest; you didn’t let yourself dwell on that, this was what you wanted, after all-separation. Next, you started making use of your designated office space instead of always trailing Steve. You gave him a bullshit excuse about a bad knee and told him if he needed you, to either video chat or direct message you. Initially, you expected that would do it, that Bucky wouldn’t check on your absence or even notice your negligence much; but you were so wrong.

For some reason, ever since you stopped hovering around Steve, Bucky had been running into you non stop. At first you thought it was just a cruel coincidence that around every corner was a massive roadblock in the form of Bucky Barnes. Fate seems to have a sick sense of humor, that or she just really appreciates irony. Bucky’s face would light up and he would wrap you in a warm hug, telling you about his newest 21st century discovery(which was currently frozen yogurt). Not wanting to backtrack on your ‘quitting Bucky cold turkey’ method, you would stumble over an excuse and scurry away from his confused expression. But you knew it was for the best that the two of you drift apart. How was he supposed to integrate himself in society fully if he was stuck with you as some sort of pity crutch?

Your odd behavior only seemed to spur on Bucky’s mindset of getting you to make time for him. He was constantly asking you for help with things, knowing that you were too kind hearted to deny helping him. However, if he couldn’t corner you, he couldn’t insist you help him color code his closet(which was an oxymoron because he only ever wore black) or whatever else he needed assistance with, so you kept your eyes peeled for his brown hair and shiny arm at all times. Whenever you spotted him or heard his heavy steps echo down the corridor, you quickly veered away from his line of sight and scuttled off to do something else. 

It was a slight inconvenience, especially when almost every time you wanted to eat he was just chilling in the kitchen or connected common areas, so it was like you were on some kind of forced diet too. The biggest problem, still, with your Monty Python inspired “run away!” strategy was that Bucky gave chase most of the time. He would catch sight of you or your retreating silhouette, and shout out for you, dropping whatever he was doing to follow you. As childish as you felt, you refused to stop walking and face him like a mature adult. Those times you felt Bucky encroaching on your hideaway, you shouted some bullshit excuse his way and ducked into an elevator or room to basically hide from his searching gaze. Even though it has only been one week since you officially started this little game of cat and mouse, you were honestly dead tired and all you wanted was for Bucky to give up and move on. 

At the moment you were rummaging through the refrigerator in the shared kitchen at 3 in the morning because your empty stomach was keeping you awake. Risking being caught by any of your team members who were hopefully all sound asleep, you crept to the kitchen. You had managed to scrounge up some leftover pizza, choosing to ignore the very obvious sticky note on the box with Sam’s name on it. Feeling somewhat guilty you mentally promised to buy Sam a replacement the next time you went out… maybe he wouldn’t even notice a couple pieces missing. 

Just as you pulled out the container a deep voice that hadn’t been clearly directed at you in more than a week cut through the silence of the night.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Sam made it pretty clear if anyone touched his Domino's he would strap them to Redwing and set them on a course for Asgard,” While the words had his trademark Bucky cheekiness, his tense stance and hooded eyes were anything but joking. You stammered for an answer; normally you would bite back a sarcastic remark but you felt like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

“B-Bucky! You’re awake!?” You shoved the forgotten box of pizza back into the fridge, slamming it shut. The kitchen island in front of you put a good six feet between the two of you, but that did nothing to slow your beating heart or diminish the sudden tension in the air. In a desperate attempt to act nonchalant you took a slow sip from the plastic water bottle you were tightly holding, but you knew Bucky saw straight through you.   
————  
Bucky, on the other hand, was trying to calculate his next actions. He couldn’t sleep because he had couldn’t stop mauling over how you had been acting this past week. It wasn’t hard to tell you had been avoiding him. The moment Steve walked into the training center without you at his heels, tablet in hand and ready for a day’s work, Bucky knew something was off. His first thought was that you were sick, but when he questioned his friend, Steve revealed that you’d requested to work from your office from now on. Bucky had obviously been surprised at that. On more than one occasion you had been very vocal about how you preferred to be on your feet and working hands on.

He had brushed it off, assuming that your knee was actually bothering you. Of course he was worried about you, after all, you were important to him. Next to Steve, you were his closest friend. There were times when he felt guilty burdening Steve with more of his problems, so he confided in you. You didn’t make Bucky feel like he owes you anything; for some unfathomable reason, you seemed to like him with no strings attached. The first time you had looked him directly in the eyes and tried to start a conversation Bucky had been flabbergasted. Why would someone so perfect ever associate themself with someone as fucked up as him? As much as Bucky attempted to drive you away, you refused to let him stew in his own confusion and grief. You helped bring him out of his sulky and constant darkness with your toothy grins, obnoxious laughter, smartass quips, and incessant affirmation that you didn’t care who he was in the past, you just knew that you liked him now and that was all there was to it. Bucky knew not to argue with you, so he just accepted his fate.

You were the one who first helped him believe that even though he may not believe he deserves a future, there were people who loved him just because they saw the potential for good in him, not just what they remember him being in the past. That sentiment has always stuck with him, and he credits you for all the new activities, shows, and hobbies he has come to love. Bucky had never told you that, but that didn’t stop him from showing his affection in different ways; including finding your office and cheering you up over your injured knee. Bucky tried doing just that, but for some reason every time he saw you it seemed like you were busy. 

It didn’t take too long for him to catch on to the fact that you were avoiding him on purpose for some unknown reason. In the past when Steve or his other buddies had acted grumpy at/around Bucky for whatever reason, he would kick it out of their asses. Something told Bucky doing that to you would be a bad idea, even though you in particular ignoring him struck a nerve. That nerve kept being struck every time you would spot him, he would move to confront you, and you scuttled away from him; which happened too many times for him to count. He had racked his brain for what he could have possibly done to scare you off so completely, and even asked Steve if you had mentioned anything to him. Bucky’s star spangled friend had been just as lost as he was, sharing that you had been somewhat distant lately. His troubled thoughts about what he did to anger you kept him awake at night. He knew it had to be something, and he needed to talk to you about it. So when he went to the kitchen for some water he was at the same time relieved and upset to see you scrummaging through the refrigerator. Neither of you were leaving the space until you spilled why you had been avoiding him.

The look plastered on your face wasn’t one of fear or apprehension like Bucky was expecting; it was guilt. He hadn’t wanted to believe it, but that look confirmed you had been ignoring him on purpose. There were a thousand thoughts and emotions running through his head; confusion, hurt, sadness, jealousy(which was unexpected), but he focused on the one emotion he most understood-anger.   
-————  
“B-Bucky! You’re awake!?” 

“Couldn’t sleep, you know how it is, doll,” he tried to mask his inner turmoil, sauntering over to the cabinet to pull out a glass. 

“Y-yeah, me too,” you attempted to redeem yourself and not draw any more attention to your heightened pulse. “Well, I got what I came for. I should head back to my room, have a bunch of scheduling to do tomorrow…” As you rambled you moved to maneuver around Bucky, but his bulky body blocked your exit.

“But you didn’t eat anything. I haven’t seen you around for meals much lately, must be a lot more busy in your office,” Pure malice dripped from his tone, and he reached beside you and pulled open the fridge door. “I’m sure you’re starving; me too. Let me find us something to eat.”

By the look Bucky was giving you his seemingly innocent words were not just a suggestion. Your best bet would be to quickly and silently eat something, then escape back to your room. You still attempted to silently tiptoe around the super soldier, who was rummaging through the empty containers of leftovers and gross, gooey experiments of Tony’s. Just as you were at the edge of the kitchen island Bucky’s metal arm shot out and tugged on the end of your sleep shirt. Freezing in fear and(mainly) guilt, you meekly peeked at his glowering face. Before you could even open your mouth to stumble through an excuse, you were jerked to the counter next to the fridge by your shirt.

Bucky’s domineering form loomed over you, his metal hand bunched in the soft material of your sleep shirt, his other arm resting on the countertop, caging any escape routes. He leaned over you, pressing his forehead to your shoulder, his eyes squeezed shut in thought. You were paralyzed; his sudden actions had surprised you, not to mention this intimate proximity was causing your heart to leap out of your chest. At first you had been slightly terrified, not of Bucky, you knew he would never do anything to hurt you, no you were terrified he was going to reveal that he knew about your feelings all along and shoot you down. But now, you were confused as to why he was touching you like he was, his back heaving slowly up and down with each of his strangled breaths. 

“B-Bucky?” You murmured, starting to worry for him. At the sound of your voice he slowly pulled away, not so much that his chest wasn’t pressed still against you, but enough so that you could see the tears threatening to pour over the brim of his blood shot eyes.

“Y/N...Y/N I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Whatever I did to make you mad...or, or scared, I’m sorry. Please forgive me,” He had never looked so much like a kicked puppy instead of an infamous and feared assassin. It was in that moment you realized what your actions this past week had done to your friend. You can’t believe how selfish you had been; to be so cruel and dismissive of Bucky, someone who has already lost so much. All because you were too afraid to confess some stupid ass crush you had on him. If you truly loved him you wouldn’t have put him through so much pain. That sudden realization, how you had made Bucky suffer to the point of apologizing for no reason, prompted a stream of tears to cascade from your own watering eyes. 

The onslaught of tears caused Bucky to panic and assume he had done something wrong. He pulled away from you, stuttering a rapid apology. You quickly reached out to his retreating hands and simply pulled him back into your embrace, this time tightly hugging the large man.

“No, no you did nothing wrong, Bucky.I was the stupid and selfish one; I can’t believe I hurt you so much. I’m so fucking sorry Buck,” You gasped out an apology, squeezing him in your arms, “There’s no excuse for how I’ve treated you this week, but I was just so scared you would leave me if I told you how I felt. Being the fucking idiot I am, I didn’t comprehend that I was actually abandoning you. God, Buck, you have been such an amazing friend who deserves nothing but love and kindness…Not an asshole like me, I didn’t deserve you then, and I sure as hell don’t deserve you now.” 

You unclasped your arms, shying away from his figure. Wiping away dried tears, you turned away from him, trying to hide your red face. Bucky was unmoving, still pressed against you. He reached down and tilted your head up to his inquisitive face, “What do you mean, ‘how you felt’?” You grimaced, glancing away, but Bucky gently cupped your face, languidly stroking your cheek with his calloused thumb. The comforting touch calmed your inner turmoil and you looked back up at Bucky to find his own blue orbs searching yours. 

Nuzzling into the warmth of his palm you let out a content sigh, “Ok, you deserve the truth, but please, don’t take what I’m about to say as a reason for our friendship to change. This week apart has proved that neither of us benefit from avoidance.” You gulped, your throat had suddenly gone dry, “Bucky, I will always love you, but lately when I’m around you my heart won’t stop beating and I feel light headed-Heh, the way I’m describing it sounds like you make me sick,” You tried teasing, delaying the inevitable, “What I’m trying to say is that I don’t just love you as a friend, I like you as a crush.” 

Bucky sucked in a sharp breath and you could see the gears turning in his head, “Shit, doll...You already know I love you too, and yeah, avoiding each other is not an option anymore. But I think we’re gonna have to change now.” Your posture sagged at his discouraging words, you had really been hopeful the two of you could go back to how it was before, being wonderful friends. 

“Oh, oh okay. Um, yeah. Yeah, I understand, it would be too awkward I guess. It’s okay, I can talk to Steve about continuing work in my office-” Your shaking words were cut off by Bucky leaning down and sealing your lips with his. Large hands, one cool and smooth, the other warm and rough, pressed against the sides of your face; pulling you deeper into the kiss. Taking pity on your lack of air Bucky released your lips, resting his forehead against yours, out of breath himself. You could just barely make out the outline of his smug grin in the dim kitchen lighting.

A soft snort/chuckle broke through Bucky’s pants, “Y/N, doll; you are a fucking idiot. I was about to finish my sentence before you so rudely interrupted me,” He brushed a hand through your hair, affectionately tucking a stray hair behind your ear, “What I was going to explain is that obviously we can’t keep things the way they were before-now that I know you feel the same way I have since I met you.” He softly pressed a closed mouth kiss to your lips; his tight lipped smirk causing your own mouth to creep up into a smile. 

Pulling your tightly clenched fists from your sides you slid them up to his shoulders, your hands pulling him even closer to you. His words washed through you, removing your previous hesitancy and allowing you to finally act how you’ve craved to for the past couple of months. You ran a hand through Bucky’s newly trimmed locks, playfully tugging at the fluffy, brown mop of hair. A rueful look was plastered on his chiseled features when he pulled away from your chaste kisses. 

“Ooooo-doll you know how I feel about you touching my hair,” his serious tone was juxtaposed by the goofy ear to ear grin he was sporting. Bucky reached to take the hand you had in his hair away; intertwining it with his own.

“I remember you had always enjoyed me running my hands through it, but after that time Sam pointed out you had popped a boner, you kept all of my appendages away from your scalp,” you teased, reminiscing about that embarrassing but spank bank worthy interaction. Bucky had been so flustered and embarrassed that the only excuse he had been able to come up with was a resounding, “N-No, it’s from...from the tv show... Sorry, Y/N. I’m leaving now.” Sam had already been dying with laughter and when you glanced at the tv to confirm you were still watching Antiques Road Show, you joined in his giggle fit. Bucky never let you touch his scruffy head of hair ever again, and it took quite a few days after the incident for him to look you in the eyes again. 

Knowing Bucky’s previous unexpected and involuntary reaction to your massage, you were still shocked by his next statement, “Yes, Y/N, I do remember, and it still applies. It makes me want to turn you around and fuck you against this kitchen counter.” You gawked at his blatant words, both aroused and surprised that the normally mellow and white bread Bucky had a fucking hair pulling kink. The lord must have been smiling down on you.

The only reply you could think of fast enough was, “Woah there big guy, you haven’t even said you love me and now your jumping the gun to fucking? Seems short sighted.” Fuck. You weren’t trying to come off as desperate or send mixed signals but all these emotions running through you were too much to comprehend. Bucky looked slightly taken aback at your brazzen tone; he floundered for a come back, his face adorably scrunching in concentration. 

He rocked back on his heels, glancing up to the ceiling as if the answer he was looking for was written up there, “Dammit...Sorry, sweetheart; honestly it was an involuntary response. After all this time avoiding me, your touch is driving me wild. Especially since I’ve been dreaming about you touching me like this; dragging your fingers through my hair, kissing me and all that, for so long. Now that you’re actually doing it, it’s almost unthinkable. But you’re right, I want to do this right. I want us to go steady and I am going to spoil the shit out of you-as well as drive you crazy because that’s what couples do. I am going to do everything to show you how much I fucking love you, because I’m an ass when it comes to speaking about my feelings, obviously. Still, even when words fail, never doubt that I love you, Y/N.” Bucky shyly looked back down at you, a new sparkle of hopefulness in his eyes. It took all your willpower not to burst out into tears.

Your voice quivered with emotion, “Oh my god Buck; you are so full of shit!” Bucky’s face contorted in puzzlement at your sudden outburst. You playfully punched his shoulder, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, “James Buchanan Barnes, how dare you lie to me and go on some long ass rant about being a terrible speaker! That was the most profound, beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. I can’t believe you overshadowed my confession you dick! Now no matter how often I tell you I love you, it won’t even compare to that Shakespeare level of wooing.” 

Bucky was now also laughing and smiling at your boisterous exclamation, his shoulders shaking with his fit of giggles, “Shut up, I’m serious you bastard! And by the way we’ve been friends for however long, we’ve basically gotten the dating part handled; tell me more about what you would like to do to me on this counter…” You slyly tacked on your true desire, hoping Bucky would catch on to your not so subtle hint.

Immediately understanding your innuendo Bucky ceased his laughing, eyes darkening as he looked you up and down. He slid a warm hand across your hip, his close body radiated heat. As he planted languorous kisses along your jaw and neck, you remembered his reaction to the last time you touched his hair. Instead of gently brushing your hands through his dark brown locks like last time, you took tufts of his soft hair in yours clutches and tugged, slightly yanking his head back so he could see your shit eating grin. 

Bucky’s eyes almost turned black as his pupils dilated. A growl rumbled in his chest and he swiftly picked you up by your waist and set you on the counter, clicking his tongue in warning, “Doll, you are gonna fucking get it. I’ve been waiting for this for too long-you ready?” You gasped out a yes, starting to pull your hands out of his hair; Bucky nipped at your earlobe he had been murmuring into. You jumped at the stinging sensation, “Don’t move those hands, sweetheart, you started this; you’re gonna finish it.” He sucked at the spot he had bitten before, continuing his assault to your upper body. Oh god, you weren’t sure if you had prepared yourself for what you were about to go through, but you sure as hell didn’t regret it.


End file.
